Units
Units in World Conqueror 3 are used to combat other country's units in order to capture land, strategic resources and objectives such as cities. Different units are trained or built at different Buildings, with the exceptions of fortresses and anti-air. All units need 1 turn to prepare when trained. Commanders may initially be applied to units or the player to apply his/her own commander on any unit to increase the unit's health, damage, traits and mobility. The unit may also be promoted by the use of battle (Experience when fighting), shown by an "arrow" which stacks when increasing the level, with the exception of the maximum level being level 6 represented by a star. Each type of unit has its advantages/disadvantages subjected towards costs and fighting capabilities. The units below are the various types of units in the game currently. All unit stats are in the ArmySettings.json file in the apk file. Infantry The weakest unit out of them all, Infantry are cheap, expendable and easily obtainable. They should therefore be primarily used as either cheap reinforcements or for para-trooping into key locations. They are not affected by terrain and their oil consumption is minimum to none. Infantry should never be used as your primary strength as only a few armors can ravage an entire platoon. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Counters *The machine gun perk from Armored cars, Heavy Tanks, and Super Tanks are effective counters. *The assault perk could be chained to finish off multiple wounded units. Paired with Commanders, it can potentially massacre the weak infantry units. *Despite its perk, Air raids are an inefficient counter to infantry. Unless an Air commander is used, avoid using fighters to counter infantry. Armors Serving as the vehicles in the game, Armored units can sustain a heavy firepower and survive for rounds. These units have better mobility than other unit types and they will likely make up the bulk of your army. Their main drawback is that their mobility can be slowed down by rough terrains. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Armor Inspiration Each armor designs used by each country in the game are inspired by real armors produced during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Germany, Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, Romania and Thailand * Armored Car: SdKfz. 221 * Tank: Panzer V "Panther" * Heavy Tank: Panzer VI "Tiger I" * Super Tank: Panzer VIII "Maus" Italy * Armored Car: Autoblinda41 * Tank: Carro ArmatoM15/42 * Heavy tank: Carro ArmatoP26/40 * Super Tank: Carro ArmatoP30/43 Japan * Armored Car: Type 93 Armored Car * Tank: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_4_Ke-Nu Type 4 Ke-Nu] * Heavy Tank: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Type_5_Chi-Ri Type 5 Chi-Ri] * Super Tank: O-I Super Havy The United Kingdom and Dominions (Australia, Canada, and India) * Armoured Car: Rolls-Royce Armoured Car * Tank: A27 Cromwell * Heavy Tank: A22 Churchill Mk. IV * Super Tank: A39 Tortoise Super Heavy France * Armored Car: Panhard 178 * Tank: Char B1 bis * Heavy Tank: ARL 44 * Super Tank: FCM F1 The Soviet Union, PRC, Cuba, North Korea, Mongolia and Yugoslavia * Armored Car: BA-20 Armored Car * Tank: T-26 * Heavy Tank: T-34-85 * Super Tank: KV-5 The United States, ROC, South Korea * Armored Car: M3A1 Scout Car * Tank: M4 Sherman * Heavy Tank: M26 Pershing * Super Tank: T28/T95 Super Heavy The Middle-East, the rest of Europe and The Americas * Armored Car: Landsverk L180 * Tank: 7TP * Heavy Tank: Stridsvagn M/31 * Super Tank: (Unconfirmable, the tank looks like either the T14, B1 or AMX 40) Artillery Artillery units are the main damage dealers, at the expense of their low health and mobility. It should be kept at a safe distance away from the enemy with the exception of the Battalion artillery. Artillery units are the best troops to use against Aliens. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Artillery Inspiration Each artillery design used by each country in the game are inspired by real artilleries produced during the Second World War and during the Cold War. Germany, Bulgaria, Finland, Hungary, Romania and Thailand *Battalion Artillery: 10.5 cm leFH 18 *Field Artillery: 15 cm sFH 18 *Rocket Artillery: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panzerwerfer 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42] Italy *Battalion Artillery: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/15_cm_schwere_Feldhaubitze_M_14 Obice da 149/13 modello 14] *Field Artillery: Obice da 75/18 modello 34 *Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42 Japan *Battalion Artillery: Type 38 75 mm Field Gun *Field Artillery: Type 92 10 cm Cannon *Rocket Artillery: 15 cm Panzerwerfer 42 The United Kingdom and Dominions (Australia, Canada, and India) *Battalion Artillery: Ordnance QF 25-pounder *Field Artillery: Ordnance QF 17-pounder *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) France *Battalion Artillery: Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider *Field Artillery: Canon de 155 mm GPF *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) The Soviet Union, PRC, Cuba, North Korea, Mongolia and Yugoslavia *Battalion Artillery: 76 mm divisional gun M1942 (ZiS-3) *Field Artillery: 152 mm howitzer M1909/30 *Rocket Artillery: BM-13 Katyusha The United States, ROC, South Korea *Battalion Artillery: M114 155 mm howitzer *Field Artillery: 155 mm Gun M1 Long Tom *Rocket Artillery: M4A1 Sherman with T34 Calliope (Sherman Calliope) The Middle-East, the rest of Europe and The Americas *Battalion Artillery: M1941 (82-PM-41) Battalion Field Mortar *Field Artillery: 160 mm M1943 (MT-13) Mortar *Rocket Artillery: RM-51 Navy Naval units specialize in water combat. They can only be made at docks although navy units cannot heal from them. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Fortresses Fortress allows the player to place a permanent unit on a land they own. They can only be leveled up through Technologies. They are stationary. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more specific details on said unit. Cities are also fortress units, but they can't be built. Anything that does extra damage to fortress units can also do extra damage to cities. Cities cannot be destroyed but they need to be depleted of hit points to be captured. They also regenerate health every round that could be increased furthermore with the Fortification perk. Air Support Air Supports are not actual units, but are actions taken for a cost from a city with an airport. Aerial attacks can be upgraded to have greater range at Technologies in the Headquarters, the Paratrooper a specialized unit, can be upgraded to deploy higher-level infantry and the Strategic Bombers can carry nuclear bombs. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Anti-Air Weaponry Anti-Air Weapons are not actual units, but are defenses applied on a tile against Air Raids and Missiles. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Missiles Missiles have a long range and only Anti-Air Missiles can weaken their damage. They are also able to carry nuclear bombs. Missiles can only be launched in Cities that have them. You gain access to them by unlocking it in the headquarters. Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Nuclear Bombs Nuclear bombs deals devastating damage to a specified target. All bombs has a damage dealing of 400 damage(at level one) on ground zero. There are several factors that can effect the amount of damage dealt to the ground zero: #Commanders with the Shelter Perk. (If the commander is in the ground zero) #Commanders with Air Force Ability. (If the attack is launched by said commander) #The health of the city. (Also reduces amount of damage a unit in it receives) #Type and level of the Anti-Aircraft used. (To defend the ground zero) Click on the picture to visit their own pages for more details on it. Alien Units As the Aliens are unplayable you cannot build alien units anywhere or any time. They are only your enemy in Alien campaigns and Alien conquest. There are three types of aliens units, which have no visible names for them so all names given are unofficial. Each of them have different abilities, and thus there are different ways to beat them. They are the Alien Destroyer, the Alien Battleship, and the Alien Fortress. Category:Units Category:Pages that need work